


Nudo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hospitalization, Love, Manipulation, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, swordgold
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Al cortar un lazo, lo único que puede volver a unir las dos partes es un nudo.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 8





	1. Hospital

La rubia caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de uno de los pacientes bajo su cuidado. Al llegar, se encontró con una visión que inevitablemente la hizo levantar una ceja: La camilla rodeada de casi todas las aprendices de enfermería del hospital.

—¿Por qué todas las practicantes están aquí? —preguntó en voz alta ante el extraño evento— Hay muchos pacientes que las necesitan, Nightingale las regañará —advirtió a las jóvenes sobre el temible carácter de la jefa de enfermeras.

—Dra. Pendragon, este paciente es muy apuesto —contestó una de las chicas con voz risueña y de inmediato volvió la vista hacia el hombre que yacía inconsciente. 

Arturia rodó los ojos y sin decir palabra se acercó a la camilla.

—Parece un príncipe esperando por el beso de su verdadero amor —comentó otra chica con mirada de ensoñación.

—Me pregunto si será casado —dijo una pelinegra, logrando angustiar un poco a sus compañeras.

—¿Qué? No, sería una lastima —habló una chica con ojos color oliva.

—Pero no ha venido a verlo más que un joven que también era muy guapo —comentó una pelirroja.

—Quizás sean pareja —sugirió la más grande del grupo.

—Ay no —Se lamentaron varias chicas viéndose con pesar entre ellas.

Arturia estaba eligiendo mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para echar educadamente de la habitación a las jóvenes, no obstante su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues al poco tiempo llegó la enfermera albina con una cara que no dejaba dudas sobre su humor. 

—¡Así que aquí están todas! —exclamó y de inmediato, todas la jóvenes dejaron de observar al paciente para enderezarse y mirar al frente— ¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre perder el tiempo?! —Las regañó la mujer de cabellera plateada.

—Lo sentimos Miss Nightingale —pronunciaron a coro las alumnas y de una en una comenzaron a salir de la habitación para retomar sus actividades designadas.

—Ah, no sé qué será de los pacientes de este hospital si las siguientes generaciones de enfermeras son así de bobas —Se quejó la jefa de enfermeras con cierta frustración.

—No exageres, son jóvenes y un poco inmaduras, están en la edad de enamorarse con facilidad —comentó la mujer rubia.

—Son una vergüenza —concluyó la enfermera y, antes de retirarse, le dirigió una mirada directa a la ojiverde— ¿Te veo en el almuerzo? —preguntó con una voz más social.

—Claro —respondió la doctora y le sonrió ante el notorio cambio positivo en su humor.

Cuando estuvo sola, la mujer observó al rubio dormido unos momentos antes de revisar las máquinas a las que estaba conectado.


	2. Añejo

Las mujeres ocuparon una mesa de la cafetería cerca de los ventanales que daban hacía uno de los jardines del hospital.

—¿Cómo está tu paciente hoy? —preguntó Nightingale y no hizo falta aclarar a quien se estaba refiriendo, pues entre la enfermera y la doctora, no era un secreto que Arturia, inconscientemente o no, estaba más pendiente de lo habitual del hombre que había capturado la atención de casi todas las aprendices de enfermería.

—La inflamación está disminuyendo, pero no tan rápido como esperaba —reveló mirando hacia al jardín.

—¿Crees que sea algo más grave que un simple golpe? —preguntó la enfermera, notando que la rubia apenas y había medio tocado la comida en su plato, algo claramente inusual en ella.

—Por la zona en que recibió el impacto, es probable que tenga alguna secuela, la cabeza es lo más delicado del cuerpo humano —respondió la rubia—, pero el golpe no fue tan fuerte como para que las secuelas sean permanentes —declaró completamente concentrada en sus conjeturas—, pero en mi opinión, ya debería haber despertado —musitó con voz apagada.

—Quizá no lo logre —comentó la enfermera con claras intenciones de provocar a la rubia, pero el gesto de genuina consternación en el rostro de Arturia, la hizo arrepentirse de su comentario—. Últimamente no muestras otra expresión que no sea preocupación —dijo la albina poniéndose seria—, siempre te has interesado por cada paciente que ha pasado por tus manos, pero este es distinto —reveló su observación—, así que he llegado a la conclusión de que ya lo conocías —dijo con la intención de no postergar más, la conversación de desde hacía días atrás había querido entablar con la ojiverde.

Arturia se mantuvo en silencio, pensó con detenimiento sobre la posibilidad de confiarle su secreto a la enfermera y, finalmente cedió. 

—Hace unos años, estuvimos comprometidos —dijo de la manera más casual que su boca logró entonar.

Nightingale ensanchó los ojos, su sorpresa ante tal información era más que evidente, pero al notar como la doctora se esforzaba por mantenerse estoica, optó por seguir su ejemplo y relajar su semblante.

—¿Lo amabas? —preguntó con tiento, a lo que la rubia no emitió palabras, pero movió ligeramente la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación— ¿Entonces por qué no se casaron? ¿Acaso él se arrepintió? —indagó embargada de una creciente curiosidad.

Arturia negó con la cabeza, inhaló profundamente, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dispuso a explicar.

—Su familia era muy adinerada, su padre contaba un buen porcentaje de acciones de varias empresas de telecomunicaciones. Aunque yo no tenía mucho, más que la casa que heredé de mis padres, él señor Archer vio con buenos ojos que estuviera estudiando medicina y me aprobó como esposa de inmediato —relató e inevitablemente sonrió con nostalgia, sin embargo el gesto le duró poco y su expresión cambió a una más sombría—. Pero, unos meses después, el señor Lugalbanda falleció y su fortuna pasó a las manos de su exesposa, la mujer que lo dejó a él y a su hijo por un joven amante que al final la traicionó —explicó sin entrar en más detalles.

—Vaya, bien merecido —opinó la albina.

—Bien o mal, ella le rogó por años a su exesposo por su perdón y aunque él nunca accedió, creo que en el fondo la amaba, o no la hubiese dejado como heredera de todo —Arturia expuso la conclusión a la que había llegado, aunque ciertamente no estaba completamente convencida.

—Eso suena tan extraño... —comentó la enfermera, pero la rubia decidió no profundizar en esa rama y después de asentir, compartiendo el presentimiento de la albina, siguió su relato.

—Cuando la madre de Gilgamesh estuvo a cargo de la fortuna de los Archer, de inmediato volvió a los altos círculos y ofreció a su hijo como esposo para la heredera mayor de una de las familias más ricas del país —explicó. 

—¿Y él no dijo nada? —indagó Nightingale, quien creía haber encontrado la causa de la ruptura de la pareja.

—Por supuesto se negó y se fue a vivir conmigo, pero su madre se enfureció con su decisión y canceló su fideicomiso, así que buscó empleo, pero sólo tenía experiencia en el ramo de las empresas de telecomunicaciones y su madre aprovechó su influencia para bloquear cada oportunidad que lograba encontrar, así que vivimos como pudimos con mis becas ahorradas, pero...

—Se le hizo poco —interrumpió la enfermera, esta vez más segura de haber dado con la causa, pero Arturia negó.

—Su madre me buscó un día, en la universidad, me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva —dijo con voz lejana—. Yo, era muy feliz con él, aunque teníamos problemas financieros, yo tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto me recibiera de médico podríamos prosperar un poco y al fin casarnos —dijo y su tono reflejó culpa—, pero ella me hizo ver lo egoísta que estaba siendo, lo alejado que Gilgamesh estaba de su familia y su círculo social, lo infeliz que él era con el cambio en su estilo de vida —detalló y sus ojos se fueron llenando de a poco de una tristeza que Nightingale jamás se hubiese imaginado ver en la rubia—. Luego me dijo que lo único que estaba logrando era que él acumulase rencor contra mí al obligarlo a cumplir el compromiso y que tarde o temprano acabaría odiándome, ella dijo que para un hombre, cualquier mujer era reemplazable, excepto su madre —concluyó y sólo entonces se percató de que inconscientemente su mano había estado estrujando una servilleta de papel.

—Así que tú lo dejaste a él —musitó la enfermera y esta vez, Arturia asintió.

—Le dije que ya no lo amaba y que estaba harta de los problemas económicos —La rubia de un momento a otro perdió la compostura, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron delatando que el tema aún podía herirla—. Le dije que lo mejor sería que regresara con su familia porque iba a vender mi casa y me iría a vivir con unos parientes —Arturia dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras su mirada se clavaba en sus manos como si éstas fueran las culpables de haber realizado un terrible delito—. Me costó mucho que se fuera y cuando al fin lo hizo, me deshice de la casa, con el dinero me fui a otra ciudad y pedí que mis prácticas fueran cambiadas a otro hospital —explicó y tomó una servilleta nueva para limpiar un poco su rostro.

—¿No te buscó? —preguntó la albina que había pasado por alto las lágrimas de Pendragon para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? Yo fui quien terminó con nuestra relación —respondió un poco más compuesta y ligeramente avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—Entonces quizá se casó con la rica —comentó la enfermera esperando no hacer llorar nuevamente a la ojiverde.

—No lo sé —contestó Arturia evitando mirar a los ojos a la albina—, creo que una unión así, hubiese aparecido en los periódicos, pero jamás leí algo al respecto; además, nadie ha venido a verlo más que un primo, ni siquiera su madre... —musitó con verdadera extrañeza.

—Tal vez no está enterada ¿has hablado con el primo? —preguntó la jefa de enfermeras y de inmediato, la rubia se puso nerviosa.

—No, lo he estado evitando, cada vez que pide hablar con el médico que está atendiendo a Gilgamesh, mando a algún interno para darle informes del caso y les pido que le digan que surgió una emergencia que tuve que atender o que justo acaba de terminar mi turno y me fui a casa —reveló avergonzada.

—Vaya, nunca te considere una cobarde —dijo la albina cruzándose de brazos, lista para dar por terminada la conversación.

—Ni yo —susurró Arturia con decepción y se levantó para regresar a su turno.


	3. Paciente

Un par de días después de la plática entre Arturia y Nightingale, la rubia se encontraba conversando con un paciente que se había roto un brazo.

—¿Ha tenido otras molestias además de la picazón? —preguntó la doctora mientras revisaba el yeso del hombre sentado en la camilla.

—Bueno, también me da mucho calor —comentó, sin ocultar la incomodidad que sentía al todavía no acostumbrarse a la férula. 

—Es normal, no se preocupe, sanará rápido... —explicó la ojiverde, pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su localizador y al revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje de Nightingale: 

_"Tu casi esposo se despertó"_

—Disculpe, debo ir a atender una emergencia —anunció con prisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta—, si necesita algo más, llame a la enfermera —indicó antes de salir.

La mujer caminó por el pasillo, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, internamente se preguntaba qué ocurriría cuando Gilgamesh la viera, si aún le guardaba alguna estima y tal vez... 

Los pensamientos de la doctora fueron cortados cuando estando a unos pocos metros de la habitación, escuchó los gritos de la inconfundible voz de su ex prometido. 

—¡¿No me va a contestar?! ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí?! —preguntaba a la enfermera, quien con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna, ignoraba los cuestionamientos del rubio.

Arturia entró a la habitación y al verla, el rubio de inmediato contuvo sus gritos y clavó sus irritados ojos en ella. 

—Buenas tardes —dijo acercándose a la camilla para revisar la información que estaban marcando las máquinas a las que estaba conectado el paciente y, al no encontrar nada extraño, decidió seguir con el protocolo—. Soy la doctora Pendragon, está en el Hospital San Georgios, ¿sabe quién es usted? —Le preguntó de forma cordial, sorprendiendo a la enfermera que miraba atentamente la escena.

El rubio pareció estar abrumado, entrecerró los ojos aún puestos sobre la mujer de ojos verdes y se tardó varios segundos en contestar.

—Soy Gilgamesh... —dijo despacio—, Archer... —complementó.

Arturia asintió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabe qué edad tiene? —prosiguió la doctora.

—Treinta y uno —dijo con más agilidad.

La rubia volvió a asentir y luego se giró hacia Nightingale.

—¿Podrías llamar a su familiar para comunicarle que se ha despertado? —preguntó, a lo que la albina se mantuvo estoica unos momentos, como si estuviera renuente a irse, pero al final salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

Arturia se sintió nerviosa al saberse sola con Gilgamesh, pero el hecho de que ella estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

—Señor Archer, ¿podría decirme lo último que recuerda? —cuestionó.

El hombre quitó su mirada de la doctora y se concentró en evocar sus memorias.

—Iba en mi motocicleta... y un auto me hizo caer... —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Afortunadamente llevaba equipo de protección, sin embargo, la correa de su casco no estaba bien abrochada, lo protegió del primer impacto, pero al parecer se deslizó de su cabeza —explicó la rubia que había leído y releído a detalle, el informe del accidente que le habían entregado cuando el hombre fue ingresado al hospital.

Gilgamesh escuchó con atención, e instintivamente una de sus manos tocó su cabeza, encontrándose con el tacto áspero de las vendas. Arturia lo observó en todo momento, al parecer estaba bien, pero el hecho de que parecía que Archer no la recordaba, la hacía dudar sobre si quizá tenía amnesia. 

—Ahora que está despierto, haremos un estudio para ver si la inflamación se ha reducido por completo, afortunadamente su cráneo no se abrió —Le dio la buena noticia y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones en su bitácora, mientras, pensaba en pedir consejo a uno de los médicos del hospital con más experiencia en el tema de secuelas por lesiones cerebrales. 

Gilgamesh observó a la mujer escribir y se sintió confuso, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Como pudo ver —volvió a hablar la doctora—, le he pedido a la enfermera que llame a su primo, él ha estado visitándolo casi a diario, seguramente vendrá en cuanto se entere de que despertó, por favor no se exalte demasiado, iré a la sala de tomografía para preparar todo... —avisó y se dispuso a irse, pero el paciente la tomó del brazo.

—¿Estoy soñando? —preguntó confundido y Arturia lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Se siente como si estuviera soñando? —Lo cuestionó.

—Es extraño... —dijo, e hizo una pausa antes de explicarse—, creo que es un sueño porque estás aquí, pero el dolor en mi cabeza se siente demasiado real.

Arturia lo vio con atención, sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez en años, por un momento sintió el impulso de decir lo que se estaba guardando, pero su deber como doctora, la detuvo lo suficiente como para enfocarse en asuntos más importantes.

—Después del estudio, le suministraré algunos analgésicos —Le informó esperando que eso lo calmara y la soltara, pero el rubio no aflojó el agarre de su brazo. 

—¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras? —preguntó— Fui yo quien se golpeó la cabeza ¿no? —indagó al ver como los ojos de la mujer revelaban genuina sorpresa, aunque esto fue por apenas unos cuantos segundos.

Arturia se sintió nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró y tuvo una necesidad imperante de salir de aquella habitación a como diera lugar. No obstante, su fuerte orgullo le alcanzó para mantener una fachada de fortaleza en la que apenas y se mostraba afectada por las palabras del hombre en la camilla. 

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo —dijo con calma—, eres mi paciente, los asuntos personales se quedan afuera —explicó sin huir de su mirada roja.

—¿Aún me odias? —preguntó Archer.

—Nunca te he odiado ¿de qué hablas? —cuestionó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es verdad —musitó el rubio, soltando el brazo de la doctora—, lo que odiabas eran los problemas financieros —Se corrigió con voz ácida.

—Gilgamesh yo no... —Arturia estuvo a punto de mandar al olvido su profesionalismo, pero antes de que pudiese ser embargada por la fuerte carga de sentimientos que estaban acumulados en su corazón, la puerta se abrió, e ingresó nuevamente la jefa de enfermeras.

—Ya he llamado a su familiar, dijo que estaba en camino —comunicó a la doctora.

Arturia volvió a hacer sus pensamientos a un lado, asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta. 

—Bien, iré a la sala de tomografía, prepara al señor Archer —pidió a la albina y sin más, salió de la habitación.


	4. Aspereza

Por la tarde, casi al anochecer, Arturia revisaba los tomogramas de Gilgamesh en su oficina. La toma de éstos había transcurrido en un silencio denso entre la doctora y el paciente y, no habían retomado la conversación interrumpida por Nightingale.

Cuando terminó de analizar las láminas se dirigió a la habitación del rubio para mostrárselas y explicarle su estado de salud, pero la mujer se había olvidado de la probabilidad de encontrarse con un tercero.

—Buenas noches —saludó Pendragon al ingresar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Tú eres el médico que está a cargo de mi primo? —preguntó el peliverde alzando una ceja que denotaba una mezcla de molestia e incredulidad.

Arturia reconoció de inmediato, al joven que en el pasado había sido el único que los había apoyado luego de la muerte del padre de Gilgamesh y, se sintió culpable ante la probable opinión que ahora él tendría de ella. La rubia no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir.

—Por un momento pensé que quienes lo atendían eran los internos —dijo mofándose de la evidente cobardía de la doctora ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con él y, antes de que ella intentara explicarse o disculparse, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación— ¿Cómo está Gilgamesh? —exigió la información referente a su primo, quien aunque despierto, se mantenía como mero espectador con gesto aburrido— Quiero trasladarlo a otro hospital —dijo decidido y esta acción fue el detonante para que el rubio en la camilla se mostrara sorprendido y voltease a ver a su primo completamente confundido.

Por otra parte, aunque al principio se mostró sorprendida por sus palabras, Arturia se recuperó rápidamente y apretó ligeramente los documentos en sus manos.

—Los resultados del estudio son favorables, la inflamación se redujo bastante y no presenta otras anomalías —dijo con voz estéril—, estuve hablando un poco con el paciente hace un rato y no detecté secuelas cognitivas, así que mi recomendación es que se quede unos cuantos días en observación, al menos hasta que vuelva a comer sólidos y camine con normalidad —explicó y luego se decidió a mirar a los ojos a Enkidu por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación—, pero si quiere moverlo a otro hospital, no está en riesgo, firmaré su traslado si el paciente está de acuerdo —declaró con firmeza—, me retiraré para que hablen y tomen una decisión, con permiso —Se excusó y salió dejando solos a los hombres.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó el peliverde— Estarías mejor en el Santa Martha, es caro, pero yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos Gil, no te preocupes por eso —ofreció con voz amable.

—Quiero hablar con Arturia —respondió el rubio.

—¿Después de lo que te hizo? —cuestionó su familiar visiblemente molesto— Gilgamesh, esa mujer te despreció, mira todo lo que hiciste por ella, mira lo que te pasó y a ella le da igual, ella...

—Ella aún me ama —musitó irradiando confianza, a lo que el peliverde rodó los ojos.

—Claro, por eso te trató como trapo, ¿quieres ser realista? No es más que una interesada a la que le estorbaste —declaró seguro— ¿Cómo diablos sabes que te ama, te lo dijo? —preguntó, recordado que la rubia había dicho que había conversado con Gilgamesh esa tarde. 

—Dijo que no me odia —contestó el hombre en la camilla haciendo que Enkidu se enfadara un poco más.

—Sería el colmo que te odiara —dijo con rencor y luego se suavizó— Gil, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por ella... —confesó, quien había sido testigo de la tristeza por la que había pasado el rubio al ser rechazado por la mujer que adoraba.

—Lo que siento por Arturia no ha cambiado —respondió el hombre vendado y le mostró una sonrisa a su primo.

—Si no estuvieras en esa camilla te daría el golpe en la cara que te mereces —declaró el peliverde a sabiendas de que su familiar no tenía remedio—. Debo irme —dijo, cambiando el tema—, vendré mañana, sé que no quieres, pero le avisaré a Ninsun que despertaste.

—Da igual, no creo que venga y así es mejor, realmente no quiero verla —declaró el rubio y se acomodó para intentar dormirse.


	5. Imprudencia

Por la tarde, Gilgamesh no dejaba de tocar el timbre para llamar a la enfermera con insistencia, el rubio no paró de hacer ruido por diez minutos seguidos, hasta que una Nightingale completamente furiosa, entró a la habitación violentamente, seguida de una practicante de cabellera oscura que se mostraba temerosa ante el carácter de su maestra.

—¡Ya para con eso! —gritó la albina y fue directo a arrancar el botón de la pared— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Te estás muriendo?! ¡¿Qué te pasa que no puede esperar?! —preguntó sin apaciguar aún su enfado.

—Quiero hablar con la doctora Pendragon —respondió el rubio sin inmutarse por el comportamiento errático y violento de la recién llegada. 

—¡¿Por eso llevas todo este rato molestando?! —cuestionó la mujer, pensando que nunca en su vida se había enojado tanto con un paciente.

—Es importante —musitó Archer con voz altiva, ignorando el malestar de la enfermera. 

—Si tienes algún pedido, cualquiera de las practicantes puede hacerse cargo —dijo casi atragantándose con las palabras al intentar controlarse— ¡Así que deja de causar problemas! —Le advirtió con un tono de firmeza y autoridad que no logró intimidar al rubio.

—Quiero hablar con Arturia —insistió calmadamente, pero cambiando a un tono de orden que no hizo más que rebotar contra el temperamento de la enfermera. 

—¡No! —respondió aún con más firmeza y, esta vez, el hombre frunció el ceño.

—Dije que quiero hablar... —dijo alzando su tono, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Y yo dije que no! —gritó la mujer, pero al notar la incomodidad de la practicante que parecía asustada y con ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación, la albina respiró con fuerza un par de veces y decidió mostrarse más profesional—. La doctora Pendragon está en una cirugía, otro médico tuvo una emergencia familiar y ella lo está cubriendo, así que no estará disponible hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas ¿entendiste? —preguntó luego de explicar la situación, esperando ponerle fin a la absurda insistencia del necio en la camilla.

Gilgamesh parpadeó un par de veces, sopesando las palaras de la enfermera y al decidir que no estaba mintiendo y que tarde o temprano, Arturia iría a verlo, optó por tranquilizarse.

—Entonces me dormiré hasta que esté libre, más vale que le digas que quiero hablar con ella —advirtió con su tono altivo haciendo aparición de nuevo mientras se recostaba, arropaba con la sábana y les daba la espalda a las mujeres.

Nightingale frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, trató tanto como pudo controlarse, pero no pudo evitar explotar una última vez.

—¡¿Por qué diablos te ama?! —preguntó furiosa la duda que rondaba en su cabeza desde que Arturia le había revelado su conexión y, sin más, caminó con prisa hacia la puerta.

—Hey... Oye... ¡Regresa! —exclamó Gilgamesh ante las palabras de la enfermera, quien había expuesto que ella era confidente de Arturia, ante lo que el rubio esperaba poder sacarle más información a la albina; no obstante, ella no quiso escucharlo más y siguió su camino junto a la joven practicante. 

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que no lograría dormirse.


	6. Verdades

La cirugía se había extendido unas horas más de lo planeado. Después de asearse, Arturia fue directo a su oficina con la intención de prepararse un café, pues se sentía realmente exhausta; no obstante, al ingresar se encontró con la enfermera albina sentada en su silla.

—¿Cómo salió la operación? —preguntó Nightingale, intuyendo la respuesta por el rostro cansado de la doctora. 

—Fue un éxito —contestó orgullosa—, pero estoy molida, quiero ir a casa —dijo la rubia, mientras encendía la cafetera. 

—Tu casi esposo quiere hablar contigo —musitó la enfermera en un tono rígido que le hizo saber a la ojiverde que Gilgamesh no le agradaba para nada a la albina.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Pendragon, esperando que la bebida amarga, estuviera lista lo más rápido posible.

—Nació imbécil, eso pasó —respondió la enfermera y en cuanto lo dijo, Arturia se volteó a verla, en clara espera por más información, por lo que Florence, emitió un gran suspiro y, procedió a tranquilizar a la rubia—. Él está bien, demasiado activo diría yo, así que tuve que castigarlo por causarme problemas en la tarde —relató.

—¿Castigarlo? —cuestionó Arturia, haciendo memoria sobre las famosas torturas que la enfermera aplicaba a los pacientes molestos, que por lo general eran personas abusivas que trataban de forma pésima al personal.

—Le di un descanso a todas las practicantes de enfermería —dijo la albina con una sonrisa coronando su rostro, delatando el placer de su venganza.

Arturia entendió de inmediato el razonamiento de la enfermera, e imaginó a Gilgamesh rodeado de todas las chicas que seguramente estaban aprovechando que al fin había despertado; sin embargo, el ruido de la cafetera que anunciaba que la bebida estaba lista, la hizo pasar por alto la acción de la albina. 

—Que lo disfrute un rato, iré a verlo después de mi café —musitó la ojiverde, ansiosa por algo de descanso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Arturia se dirigió a la habitación de Archer y antes de entrar espió por la ventanilla de la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio más que fastidiado por las jóvenes alrededor de la camilla. 

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? Yo soy muy madura para mi edad y podría estar con alguien mayor que yo —dijo una practicante y, de inmediato, otra le quitó la palabra.

—¿No eres casado o sí? Mis padres jamás consentirían que yo fuera la amante —advirtió una castaña. 

—¿Quién es el hombre guapo que viene a visitarte? ¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó otra chica.

—¿Ya conocía a la doctora Pendragon? Lo escuché llamarla por su primer nombre —acusó la practicante que había sido testigo del altercado entre Nightingale y el paciente. 

—¿Cuál es su color favorito? —cuestionó otra joven en un intento por no quedarse callada.

Arturia vio como el rubio luchaba por contenerse y no comenzar a gritarles a las niñas, pero éstas, parecían no darse cuenta de que sus presencias eran indeseadas y no mostraban señales de irse pronto, así que la ojiverde, entró a la habitación para rescatar a su paciente.

—¡Todas la practicantes afuera, su descanso terminó! —avisó mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que las chicas salieran.

—Ahhhhh —Se lamentaron a coro las estudiantes y, antes de salir, todas dejaron sus teléfonos anotados en pequeños papeles que fueron poniendo en la camilla del rubio, cuya expresión no podía evocar más que furia y que las jóvenes juzgaron como algo tierno.

Al quedarse solos, Arturia cerró la puerta y miró por la ventanilla, asegurándose de que ninguna de las chicas se había quedado a espiarlos, luego tomó un recipiente vacío que servía de florero y se acercó a la camilla para recoger los papelillos.

—La enfermera Nightingale puede llegar a ser muy rencorosa —musitó la ojiverde para romper el hielo.

—Tiene suerte de que no voy a demandar al hospital —declaró el rubio un tanto más calmado, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada los movimientos de la recién llegada. 

—¿Quieres conservarlos? —preguntó Pendragon, ofreciéndole el recipiente con los números telefónicos de las practicantes. 

—No —respondió el hombre de manera rápida y seca.

—No son malas personas, sólo son inmaduras, uno comete errores a diestra y siniestra cuando es muy joven —señaló la doctora dejando de lado el recipiente. De inmediato, el silencio embargó por completo la habitación, el rubio seguía mirándola, pero no parecía tener interés en iniciar la conversación—. Nightingale dijo que quieres hablar conmigo —comentó Pendragon y sus ojos buscaron los de Archer, quien aguardo unos segundos más en silencio antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Te amo —dijo claro y seguro, petrificando momentáneamente a la mujer con sus palabras.

—No esperaba que fueras tan directo —Se quejó Arturia mientras su rostro se acaloraba y, se dedicaba a pensar en cómo responderle.

—Pero aún no soy el hombre que necesitas —continuó Gilgamesh, sin rebajar su expresión seria.

—¿El hombre que necesito? —preguntó la mujer confundida y el rubio asintió.

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas harta de los problemas financieros, pensé en pedir algunos préstamos —confesó, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la ojiverde—, pero al final eso nos hubiera traído aún más problemas, así que busqué empleos lejos del ramo de los Archer, he ahorrado todo este tiempo, pero aún no creo que sea suficiente para darte la vida que quieres —relató y luego guardó silencio, esperando por la respuesta de la rubia.

Arturia estaba atónita, no podía creer que su ex prometido no hubiese buscado a su familia.

—Gilgamesh ¿por qué no te reconciliaste con tu madre? —preguntó confundida— Te dejé porque te estaba alejando de tu familia, fue lo que ella dijo —reveló, buscando resolver el enredo en el que aparentemente no sabían que estaban metidos.

—¿Ninsun habló contigo? —cuestionó Archer visiblemente sorprendido, a lo que la ojiverde asintió.

—Dijo que terminarías odiándome —confesó— y yo no quería, no quería que el hombre más importante para mí, me odiase —musitó su convicción.

—Ella me dijo que yo estaba siendo una carga para ti, que lo mejor era que te dejara ir, que regresara a la casa Archer y me casara con la hija de los An Gal —reveló el rubio—. Decidí por tu bien hacerle caso a lo primero, pero por supuesto, rechacé lo demás —dijo y ambos ex prometidos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido manipulados para romper su compromiso.

—Fui una tonta, ¿por qué Ninsun hablaría tan amablemente conmigo? Me odió en cuanto me presentaste como tu prometida —Se lamentó Arturia; el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Pendragon lo detuvo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Gil, yo pensaba que habías regresado con tu familia, tú sabes que yo perdí a mis padres muy pequeña, no quería quitarte esa felicidad —Se disculpó por haber sido tan dura en el pasado y, el rubio le sonrió.

—La felicidad que quiero tiene hermosos ojos verdes, rodeados de preciosas ojeras que delatan su cansancio —dijo y extendió un brazo para tocarle el rostro.

—Te amo —susurró la mujer y al fin sonrió.

—Lo sé, aún eres mala para ocultar tus pensamientos de mí —presumió el hombre y se estiró para acercar su rostro al de la doctora y, pronto se besaron, aunque el momento duró poco, siendo cortado por la rubia.

—Aún eres mi paciente, no quiero que te agites —explicó—, además tendré problemas si alguien entra y nos ve —dijo para que el hombre no se molestara si ella se mostraba un poco distante.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dar de alta? —preguntó Gilgamesh tomándole la mano para no romper la cercanía y, ella no lo alejó.

Arturia estaba considerando su respuesta, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. La habitación se llenó del aroma de algún perfume amaderado, mientras ingresaba una mujer rubia de imponente figura, ataviada de un exquisito traje sastre y zapatos altos. Su rostro era precioso, femenino y delicado, sus brillantes ojos color ámbar se posaron directamente en el paciente y caminó con elegancia para acercarse a la camilla. 

Detrás de ella, entró Enkidu. 


	7. Madre

Ninsun llegó al lado de la camilla, su vista se clavó en Gilgamesh, primero en su rostro, luego en la venda que rodeaba su cabeza y finalmente, sus ojos ambarinos encontraron la mano entrelazada de su hijo con quien parecía ser su médico. Lo que la rubia no esperaba, era encontrarse de frente con Arturia Pendragon, no después de finalmente haberse desechó de ella, hacía unos cuantos años atrás. 

—Enkidu lo mencionó, pero no quise creerlo —habló la mujer mayor que no evidenciaba su verdadera edad—, así que esta es tu táctica, cuidas a mi hijo para volver a acercarte a él, que lista —felicitó falsamente a la ojiverde y ésta, con la reciente revelación por parte de Gilgamesh y la duda sobre su profesionalidad, no dudó en mostrar su enfado, aunque de forma contenida.

—Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, fue una coincidencia que trajeran a Gilgamesh a este hospital y que me dieran a mí su caso —defendió su honra.

—¡Mentirosa! Sé muy bien que en el pasado le metiste cosas en la cabeza para que rechazara a la hija de los An Gal, por tu culpa perdimos una gran oportunidad para unificar a dos excelentes familias —acusó sin miramientos a Arturia, quien estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue detenida por un ligero apretón de mano de parte del rubio que aún la tenía sujeta.

—Por favor Ninsun, ¿de qué unión familiar hablas? —preguntó el hombre en la camilla— A ti sólo te interesaba el status y el beneficio económico que obtendrían los Archer con esa boda —dijo resuelto a evidenciar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No voy a negar que era un trato excelente, pero en verdad quería lo mejor para ti Gilgamesh, eres mi único hijo —alegó la rubia de ojos ambarinos— ¿Cómo iba a permitir que te casaras con una mujer vulgar? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Lugalbanda al aceptar tal compromiso? —cuestionó las acciones de su ex esposo. 

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre! —espetó Archer— Esa decisión no te competía a ti, era mi matrimonio, mi elección, de nadie más —declaró molesto—, inclusive nos manipulaste y Arturia y yo nos separamos —Parecía que el enojo del rubio escalaría aún más, pero de repente, sonrió y mostró orgulloso la unión de su mano con la doctora—, pero ya ves, te salió todo mal, no me casé con tu favorita, te di la espalda y, como puedes comprobar, Arturia y yo acabamos de arreglar las cosas —dijo en tono triunfal que hizo a la mujer de traje, enseriarse.

—Gilgamesh ya déjate de estupideces, perdimos a los An Gal, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad con los Irkalla, tienen una hija unos cuantos años mayor que tú y están interesados en ti como novio, son los dueños de la más prestigiosa aerolínea de Japón, son aún más ricos que los An Gal, no voy a dejar que lo arruines de nuevo —advirtió Ninsun.

—Tía... —Enkidu no daba crédito a lo que la jefa de familia de los Archer acababa de decir. La rubia no había mostrado ni un poco de preocupación por Gilgamesh, no había preguntado sobre su estado médico, o le había cuestionado cómo se sentía; en su lugar, parecía bastarle que estuviera despierto, parecía que era lo único que necesitaba para usarlo para su propio beneficio.

—Ni siquiera viniste a verme mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿cómo te atreves a seguir con tus ideas estúpidas? —reprochó el rubio vendado y no quiso seguir con la conversación— ¡Vete! —exclamó fríamente y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

—No puedes echarme, soy tu madre y futura suegra de los Irkalla —habló Ninsun con fuerte convicción, pero antes de que pudiera seguir exponiendo sus planes para la vida de su hijo, Enkidu la tomó desde atrás por los hombros y se acercó a susurrarle.

—Tía, vayámonos por hoy —dijo con voz calmada y, la mujer, con la idea de que Gilgamesh estaría ahí más tiempo, decidió que podría regresar en otro momento para hablar a solas con el rubio. Pero antes de irse, pondría en su lugar a la mujer que potencialmente podría ser el mayor estorbo para sus planes.

—¿Crees que ya ganaste? —preguntó a la ojiverde— Nunca voy a dejar que se casen, aún no me conoces en serio niña, sólo eres una interesada, jamás serás la nuera de los Archer —declaró con firmeza y sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, Ninsun se giró sobre sus tacones y caminó hacia la puerta. 

Enkidu, un tanto apenado, se despidió de su primo y la doctora, agitando la mano, antes de seguir a su tía y cerrar la puerta.

—Que gran reencuentro, había olvidado lo imponente que es Ninsun —dijo Arturia de forma vaga cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—¿Vas a darme de alta pronto? —preguntó Gilgamesh, como si los últimos minutos no hubiesen existido y, Arturia optó por seguirle la corriente.

—Quizá en un par de días, fuiste muy afortunado de que el golpe no fuera grave —respondió de forma serena y aunque ella estaba cansada se quedó unas horas para charlar y resanar un poco sus años separados.


	8. Pregunta

Gilgamesh salió del hospital tres días después del encuentro con su madre y, una semana después, se fue al departamento de Arturia.

—¿Segura que está bien que me mude aquí? —preguntó poniendo la última de sus maletas en la sala de estar.

—Sólo si es lo que quieres, he añorado mucho esto —respondió la rubia sonriente— ¿seguro que... 

—Sí —contestó el hombre, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste...

—No hace falta —resolvió el de ojos carmesí, estrechándola.

—Pero... —insistió la mujer.

—No —dijo el rubio y sin más, la besó.

El tiempo compartido por la pareja no podía ser más dulce, más placentero, más anhelado; luego de estar separados por tanto tiempo y creer que nunca volverían a verse, la gratitud por haberse encontrado floreció dentro de sus corazones y el deseo de nunca volver a perderse se prendió de sus almas. 

—Arturia Pendragon, ¿quieres...

—Sí —contestó de inmediato la aludida.

—¿Cómo sabes qué quiero preguntarte? —cuestionó el rubio que no se había arrodillado y aún no había comprado un nuevo anillo. Pero Arturia sonrió y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el aro de oro blanco coronado por un zafiro y dos pequeños diamantes a cada lado y se lo mostró.

—Hace años, cuando me hiciste la pregunta, aunque fue casi imperceptible, te temblaba el labio superior, justo como ahora —Arturia compartió su recuerdo y acto seguido volvieron a besarse.


	9. Familia

Ninsun ingresó al departamento. Sus tacones hicieron ruido sobre la duela del piso y, aunque Arturia fue amable y la invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, la rubia mayor declinó la oferta.

—No creí que estuvieran viviendo juntos en un lugar tan... modesto —dijo para romper el silencio—, aunque sin duda, es mejor que el cuartucho que rentaste luego de que Arturia te dejara —comentó con una doble intención que no fue pasada desapercibida por la pareja.

—No me sorprende que nos hayas encontrado, pero ¿a qué viniste Ninsun? —preguntó Gilgamesh de manera directa, aún reacio a darle la bienvenida a la mujer.

—Madre, es lo adecuado cuando te refieras a mí, querido —indicó la jefa de la familia Archer y acto seguido se aclaró la garganta—. El hospital fue muy poco considerado conmigo, yo soy tu familia directa y no tuvieron la gentileza de informarme sobre tu alta —Se quejó con apenas un atisbo de molestia en su voz—, ni siquiera Enkidu me avisó, no sé dónde estuvo la última semana —externó una de las preocupaciones que en verdad la aquejaban.

—Yo lo quise así —musitó el rubio, esperando que Ninsun entendiera que la estaba evitando activamente; no obstante, la mujer mayor se limitó a sonreír.

—He venido para informarte que tu compromiso con la hija de los Irkalla será anunciado en sociedad en quince días, hemos organizado un gran banquete en la mansión Archer, inclusive la prensa estará allí —explicó con una voz gustosa, mientras sus manos se movían en ademanes elegantes y anhelantes que se traducían en dicha pura—. Así que es hora de que termines con esto —declaró aún contenta y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Ninsun se dirigió directamente a la rubia de pie que se estaba manteniendo al margen de la conversación—. No te sientas mal Arturia, de hecho quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de Gilgamesh en el hospital y darle un techo después de que salió, así que voy a hacerte un cheque —anunció y abrió su bolsa para sacar el talonario— ¿Un millón de dólares está bien? Aún sin los impuestos, es una buena cantidad, tú sabes, a cambio de que nunca vuelvas a ver a mi hijo —dijo extendiéndole el papel debidamente llenado y firmado.

Pendragon se quedo quieta observando el cheque, no tenía intención alguna de tomarlo y pensó cómo rechazar la grosera oferta de Ninsun con gentileza; sin embargo, Gilgamesh reprimió su risa y miró a la doctora.

—Tómalo Arturia —consintió el de ojos color carmín y, fue él quien lo tomó de la mano de la mujer Archer para pasárselo a la rubia. 

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? Al fin piensas como un Archer, Gilgamesh —declaró la mujer mayor con satisfacción y orgullo—. La hija de los Irkalla es una mujer perfectamente educada, encontrarás su presencia muy agradable —dijo encantada— ¿Entonces nos vamos ya? —preguntó mirando directamente a su vástago, pero este no dio ninguna señal de movimiento.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido madre —Gilgamesh se acercó a la doctora y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—, quiero presentarte a Arturia, mi esposa —dijo sonriente—, nos da mucho gusto recibirte en nuestro domicilio conyugal y, aunque no pudiste estar en la ceremonia, estamos agradecidos por tu regalo de bodas —expresó feliz y señaló el cheque que aún tenía la ojiverde en sus manos.

Ninsun miró a la pareja, el rostro de Gilgamesh era de felicidad absoluta, mientras que el de Arturia transmitía algo de vergüenza, aun sin traicionar su propia alegría.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Ustedes no están casados! —exclamó la mujer mayor comenzando a enfadarse— Enkidu me lo habría dicho... él... —Ninsun escuchó sus propias palabras y entonces todo tuvo sentido. El peliverde la había evitado muy activamente y había dicho que necesitaba unos días libres por un asunto urgente.

—Enkidu fue uno de nuestros testigos —contó el rubio confirmando las conjeturas de su madre—, nos casamos por el civil hace unos días, no vamos a tener una luna de miel porque Arturia tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero en unos meses nos iremos de viaje, quizá te hagamos abuela pronto —explicó complacido, a lo que Ninsun respiró con fuerza y perdió el control.

—¡No puedes hacer esto Gilgamesh! —gritó enfadada— Tuve muchos problemas para convencer a los Irkalla de aceptarte como novio, les dije que estabas en el extranjero por negocios, incluso contraté a un actor muy parecido a ti para que tuviera videollamadas con ellos —explicó nerviosa— ¿Qué voy a hacer? La reputación de los Archer va a quedar en el suelo, los Irkalla son muy poderosos, no van a olvidar esto fácilmente —dijo con ansiedad, pero luego pareció tener un momento de lucidez y se acercó a la pareja— ¡Tienes que divorciarte y casarte con su hija! —exclamó mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

—Ese no es mi asunto, tú te metiste en eso sola, ¿para qué querías más dinero? Mi padre te dejó todo, pudiste tener una vida pacífica y sin problemas —reprendió el hombre.

—Tú no entiendes... —musitó la rubia comenzando a sentirse desesperada.

—Claro que no te entiendo y tampoco me interesa hacerlo, perdimos la posibilidad de eso hace mucho tiempo, Ninsun —dijo el hombre con un aire de tristeza que no le duró mucho—. Ahora tengo una vida que me gusta, modesta o como quieras llamarla, estoy con la mujer que amo, soy muy feliz —explicó— ¿por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderlo? Tú misma dejaste a mi padre para irte con un hombre que no tenía nada, ni siquiera te importó que yo fuera tan sólo un niño ¿No fue porque lo amabas? —cuestionó con seriedad.

La mujer mayor se quedo en silencio, una sombra de remordimiento enturbió su rostro y sin más, guardó el talonario de cheques y cerró su bolso.

—Ya tengo que irme, ahora que has arruinado mis planes, tengo que pensar cómo salir de esta situación —dijo, evadiendo la pregunta del rubio.

—Adiós Ninsun —musitó Gilgamesh sin sentir más interés en lo que tuviera que decir la de ojos ambarinos; no obstante ésta miró fijamente a Arturia. 

—Se lo devuelvo, no íbamos a cobrarlo —explicó la rubia, extendiéndole el cheque, pero la mujer la ignoró y no tomó el papel.

—Más te vale que lo hagas muy feliz — dijo como advertencia final, antes de dirigirse a la salida sin que nadie la acompañara.

Cuando se calmaron por la extraña visita de la jefa de la familia Archer, Gilgamesh tomó el cheque y lo inspeccionó.

—Gil, no podemos aceptarlo... —comentó Arturia.

—No, pero podemos guardarlo, será un buen recuerdo —dijo doblándolo por la mitad para meterlo en uno de los libros de la estantería—. Te aceptó como mi esposa —musitó vagamente, a lo que Pendragon suspiró.

—Supongo que es un inicio, pero a mí sólo me importa que tú me quieras como eso —respondió buscando sus brazos.

—Obviamente —dijo el rubio y la acercó a él.


End file.
